


Y pensar que culpabas a tus alergias!

by ZanellBlack



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Freeform, Reader Insert, Translation, quiero que la relación sea sorpresa
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 17:45:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8762812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZanellBlack/pseuds/ZanellBlack
Summary: la lectora se siente un poco mal, cree que sus síntomas son causados por las alergías hasta que Clint bromea sobre su condición... solo para descubrir cuan equivocada estaba.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [And you blamed your allergies!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8745262) by [ZanellBlack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZanellBlack/pseuds/ZanellBlack). 



"¿Estas bien? Te ves un poco fuera de color Y / N ". - preguntó Steve mientras Natasha y tú entraban en el quinjet después de otra misión.  
"Sí, sí, Steve, gracias por preguntar, me sentí un poco mareada allá". - Y fue la verdad, sin embargo, que el mareo casi ha causado que te pillen los agentes de H.Y.D.R.A. Quienes vigilaban la entrada donde se suponía que esperabas a Natasha.  
Steve frunció el ceño ante tu respuesta. "Muy bien, debes visitar al doctor cuando lleguemos a la Torre, no quiero que ninguno de los miembros del equipo se enferme".  
Pero no lo hiciste. Últimamente te has sentido mareada a veces cuando entrenanas, o viendo películas, o tomando una copa de vino con tus amigas. Ya tee estabas acostumbrando a ellos. Tus alergias eran las culpables. Después de todo, no eres un supersolado como Cap, usted era sólo un agente altamente entrenado, mortal pero compasivo. Eso, y el hecho de que la gente confiaba en ti fácilmente y les hacía darte la información que necesitas, hizo de ti una gran interrogadora. Y ya que ya estabas en casa, empujaste la idea de visitar el ala médica a un lado.  
_  
El mareo resultó ser peor algunos días más tarde, mientras que entrenabas con Natasha. Como no había misión en puerta, todos ustedes continuaron sus sesiones de entrenamiento. Al ser de los más nuevos y jóvenes en el equipo, Wanda y Pietro tienen la misma rutina de entrenamiento que tú y se hicieron amigos íntimos, incluso a pesar del constante coqueteo de Pietro, que siempre respondiste riendo.  
"S / N, ¿qué pasa contigo? ... Estás distraída hoy, esta es la tercera vez que te derroto en menos de 5 minutos. ¡Esto es inusual!”  
"Lo siento Nat, todavía estoy un poco mareada, tengo sueño y me siento cansada la mayor parte del tiempo, y ahora, mis músculos están doloridos". Esas alergias estaban tomando su peaje en ti.  
"Vamos a intentarlo una vez más, y esta vez, recuerda vigilar tu lado izquierda, eres vulnerable de ese lado. Después podrás irte, tomar una ducha y descansar propiamente"  
-  
Después de ser clavada en el suelo una vez más por última vez, Natasha te despidió del entrenamiento. Fuiste a tu cuarto y tomaste una ducha. Luego te pusiste unos pants y una playera para bajar a la cocina y tomar algo antes de acostarse. Realmente tenías hambre. De hecho estabas comiendo muchas galletas últimamente, inclusive robaste algunas de las PopTarts de Thor sin que él lo notara, o eso esperabas.  
Así que entraste en la cocina donde Tony, Nat y Clint ya estaban cenando. Era conocido por todos que Clint tenía un gusto extraño, así que no te sorprendió que estuviera comiendo dedos de pescado y clustard... pero te dio un poco de náuseas.  
Puag Clint! ¿Cómo puedes comer eso... el olor es horrible? ", Le reprendió llevándose una mano a la nariz y la otra al estómago..." Creo que me estoy enfermando”.  
"Ja, ja, ja. Es curioso que digas eso, eso es exactamente lo que Laura dijo cuando descubrió que estaba embarazada de Nathaniel" con una mirada de sorpresa se volvió hacia ti.  
"T/N me digas que estás embarazada! ¡Esto ES ENORME! "Dijo Tony riendo entre dientes.  
"No tenía ni idea de que estabas viendo a alguien", interrumpió Natasha, después de todo ella es una de tus mejores amigas junto con Wanda, y ninguno de los dos sabía que tenías un romance con un hombre guapo.  
"Chicos, no hagamos suposiciones. No puede ... Yo ...”pero la verdad es que ahora que repasaste por todos los síntomas, el mareo, el cansancio, el hambre ... tenía sentido "... necesito averiguarlo con seguridad". Dijiste y saliste a toda prisa a la farmacia a comprar una prueba de embarazo.  
-  
"Es positivo" Dijiste con una cara preocupada cuando regresaste al lugar donde Tony, Nat y Clint estaban mostrándoles la prueba de embarazo en tu mano. "No puedo..." murmuraste mientras enterrabas tu cara entre sus manos.  
"Querida, sólo respira, todo va a estar bien ... vamos a resolver esto" Nat te dijo acariciando tu espalda tratando de calmarte.  
En ese momento, Pietro, Wanda con Vision, Banner, Bucky y Steve entraron en la habitación.  
-¿Qué está pasando? -preguntó un perplejo Steve cuando vio a Natasha reconfortarte.  
"Bueno, Cap, tendrás que sacar a T/N de la programación por un tiempo ... digamos ... nueve meses, un año o así" dijo Clint de hecho, encontrando la situación divertida.  
"¿Estás embarazada T/N? Bien, Felicitaciones! "Banner tan gentil como siempre se acercó para abrazarte.  
"¡Yei! ¡Vamos a tener un bebé vengador! "Tony empezó a bailar alrededor del lugar" Necesito decirle a Pepper... se va a emocionar! "  
"La pregunta es... ¿quién es el padre? No tenía ni idea de que estabas viendo a alguien" Wanda estaba preguntando llevándose la mano a la cara en expresión inquisitiva, y sintiédose un poco decepcionada porque nunca le dijiste que estabas saliendo con alguien.  
"Bueno, podemos descartar a Cap, él está tan sorprendido como todos los demás. Visión está con Wanda así que él está fuera también. Clint tiene una esposa y una familia, así que descartado también. Tampoco Banner con Natasha o yo estamos dentro, así que nos quedan… Pietro, Bucky, Thor, Sam y el tipo insecto... "contó Tony.  
"¿Y qué hay de Loki? ... a ella le gusta un poco también" Dijo Wanda que te había oído decir que el Asgardiano era un hombre apuesto.  
"¿Quién dijo que tenía que ser uno de nosotros?" Pietro dijo enojado "podría ser cualquiera en la ciudad, ya que ninguno de nosotros sabía que T/N estaba viendo a alguien... tal vez fue una aventura de una noche".  
Bucky entonce intervino "Hey, cuidado con tus palabras Speedy, que esa no es una forma educada de hablar de una dama". Luego se acercó a ti y te agarró por los hombros "Ven T/N, te llevaré a tu habitación".  
-  
"Buck ... estoy embarazada"  
"Así que he oído, muñeca. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste primero?  
"No tenía ni idea, hasta que Clint lo mencionó hoy en frente de Tony y Natasha..." Bucky entonces te abrazó y le preguntaste sin darte cuenta de lo que dijiste "¿Qué vamos a hacer?"  
"Creo que... es hora de que el mundo sepa que tú eres mi muñeca, y... que esperamos con impaciencia a nuestro primer hijo". Dijo mientras te acariciaba la cara y te besaba como si su vida dependiera de ella, porque tú eras su vida.


End file.
